


One Call Away

by RobronForever (tvlover9)



Series: Music is a window to the soul [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is embarrassed at his cheesiness, Fluff, Happy drunk Aaron, M/M, One Call Away - Charlie Puth, Robert is Superman, Vic ships Robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlover9/pseuds/RobronForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron hears a song that reminds him of Robert. Mild embarrassment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly piece of fluff, I started a couple weeks ago. It's set before the trial started. 
> 
> The title and lyrics come from the song One Call Away by Charlie Puth.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxuY9FET9Y4

 

Aaron all but collapses into the drivers seat of Vic’s food truck.

“Come on, Vic, it’s clean enough. Let’s get out of here.”

“Almost done!” she replies in a sing-song voice.

Aaron rolls his eyes.

“Remind me why _I’m_ here again?”

Vic shuts a cupboard in the back and climbs into the passenger seat, buckling her seat belt.

“Because, I don’t have a license, Adam had to help Moira with something, Robert had an appointment with his solicitor and _you_ are a good friend, who would do anything for me, so when I heard about this festival I knew you would love to help me out.”

Aaron scoffed “Ya, that and Robert told you I needed a babysitter.”

Vic shakes her head, “Nooo, he just thought you could use something to get your mind off of everything for awhile. He’s just worried about you.”

Aaron scoffs in response, but Vic catches the small smile before he can hide it. She reaches over to plug her ipod into the vans speakers as Aaron groans.

“Come on Vic, I can’t stand anymore of your crap music!”

“Hey! No way am I listening to any of your weird stuff, this is a nice quiet drive through the countryside, not a club.” Aaron ignores her as a song starts.

His mind drifts as he drives back to the village until a line of a new song catches his attention.

 

~No matter where you go, you know you’re not alone~

 

That one line makes him think of Robert’s words the night he’d told him about Gordon, and he can’t help but pay closer attention to the song.

 

~I’m only one call away. I’ll be there to save the day~

~Superman got nothing on me. I’m only one call away~

~Come along with me and don’t be scared. I just wanna set you free~

 

He rolls his eyes at himself, he can’t believe he’s even thinking this, it’s so bloody cheesy, but the more he hears of this song the more it reminds him of Robert.

 

~And when you’re weak I’ll be strong. I’m gonna keep holding on~

~When you feel like hope is gone. Just run into my arms~

~I’m only one call away~

 

As the song ends he glances over at Vic, to see her staring at him with a huge grin on her face.

“What?” he asks gruffly as he schools the soft smile on his face into a scowl. She laughs at him, “Admit it, you liked that one didn’t you!?”

“No” he bit out, annoyed with himself for being so transparent.

“Come on, Aaron. I know you better then that. Did it make you think of a certain blonde brother of mine?”

Aaron scoffs “Ya right, only he thinks he’s Superman.”

She laughs.

He tries to ignore her, but his curiosity gets the better of him. “How’d you know I was thinking about him anyway?”

She smiles at him, shrugging her shoulder, “you had the same dopey grin on your face you get when you’re looking at him, and think no ones watching you.”

He rolls her eyes at her. “You’ve got to much time on your hands, if you’re paying that much attention to me.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, until Aaron glances over at her.

“Don’t say anything to him,” She looks at him questioningly, “About the song. It’s stupid, plus he’s got a big enough head as it is.”

She smirks, shaking her head. “I won’t, I promise.”

“Smitten kittens, the both of you.” She mumbles to herself as Aaron focuses on the road.

                                                __________

 

1 week later

 

Robert enters the Woolpack looking around for Aaron, not seeing him he checks his phone again, still no response to the texts he had sent earlier, hoping to meet for a drink. He spots Vic behind the bar, and heads over to her.

“Vic, have you seen Aaron? Is he here?”

“Hi, Vic, my favorite sister, how are you doing today?” She glares at him.

He rolls his eyes at her, “Sorry. Hello, Vic, my only sister. How are you today? Have you seen Aaron?”

“Rob, it is so good to see you, I’m am having a great day, Marlon is out so it’s just me. Thanks for asking. Aaron is not here, he’s out with Adam. Apparently, he was doing Adam’s head in at the scrapyard, so they went into town for a drink. Aaron didn’t feel like stopping at one, so… Adam’s been texting me all afternoon. He’s quite frustrated with him. Last I heard he was about to drag Aaron out to the car to bring him home, so they should be here soon. Hopefully.”

Robert sighs and sits down as Vic hands him a pint. “Ya, the closer we get to the trial the more tense he gets, maybe getting bladdered is what he needs. Unwind a little.”

Vic nods, “You going to hang around, and wait for them I assume? I need to get back to the kitchen, Marlon should be back any minute and then I’m heading home. But I’ll let you know if I hear anything else.”

“Thanks Vic.” Robert takes his pint to a booth and pulls out his phone, settling in to wait for Aaron.

 

 

A while later Robert looks up from his phone as the door bangs open and Aaron clatters in followed by Adam. Adam grabs Aaron’s arm to steady him as Aaron spots Robert and stumbles towards him pulling Adam along.

“Rob!” he exclaims falling into the booth next to him.

“ Hey.” Robert smiles at his exuberance, “having fun?”

“Where were ya? I texted ya, to come drink with me cause Adam was being a bitch.” Aaron slurs.

“Hey!” Adam exclaims glaring at Aaron.

Robert shakes his phone ignoring Adam, “I didn’t get any texts.” Aaron pats his pockets searching for his phone. Adam pulls it out of his coat pocket, waving it in the air.

“I kept if after the second time you threw it at me.” Adam starts tapping at the phone “Several unsent messages to Robert.” Adam begins reading off all the unsent texts

_Come to barwest and get drink with me_

_Where r u Adams being bitch_

_Rob y r u ignoring me_

 

Adam looks up, “How did you manage to type out this many texts and not send 1 of them? That takes some real talent, mate!” He continues reading the texts.

_Y aren’t you here I miss u_

_your only suppose to be one call away_

_please come rob I miss u_

_I miss talking to u and I miss kissin u and I miss your…_

 

Adam hesitates then drops the phone.

“Oh God, I’m scarred for life.” He exclaims

“What?” Aaron asks, “What else did I say? Are they dirty? Oh God, are there more about the stupid song?” He asks glancing at Robert. Whose soft smile at the “I miss you” has turned into a surprised smirk as the texts continued. He turns back to Adam trying to hide what he’s saying from Robert who can still clearly hear every word. “If they’re bout the song, don’t tell ‘em. It’s been stuck in my ‘ead all week, driving me crazy. It’s stupid, Vic said she wouldn’t say nothing, so promise you won’t either.”

Adam holds up his hand to stop Aaron’s drunken rambling. “I don’t know what your on about mate, but I refuse to read another one of those texts.”

Robert leans closer to Aaron startling him, “What song Aaron, what are you talking about?”

“Song? There’s no song. I don’t know what you’re on bout!” He glares, crossing his arms and sinking deeper into his seat.

Robert laughs. “Bloody hell, Adam! How much did you let him drink?”

Adam rolls his eyes, “I tried to get him to leave hours ago. What was I supposed to do, knock the glass out of his hand?”

“Umm, take his wallet?”

“Mate, I did!” Adam exclaims. “The last hour, he was getting drinks from random blokes….” Adam trails off seeing the look on Robert’s face.

“It wasn’t anything serious, mate, just a little bit of flirting, mostly on their part.” He waves his hand at Aaron’s phone.

“He spent most of his time trying to text you, remember!” His own phone chimes and he pulls it out.

“Look mate, it’s Vic, I gotta get home.” Looking relieved to have an excuse to get out of the conversation he glances from Robert to Aaron.

“Aaron, mate you ok here or do ya want me to help ya upstairs?” Aaron sits up and shakes his head abruptly stopping when it makes him dizzy. He reaches his hands out to steady himself grabbing Robert’s arm in the process.  
“I got him Adam, I’ll make sure he gets upstairs when he’s ready.”

Aaron laughs, “See, Superman to the rescue!”

Adam snorts, “If Robert Sugdens Superman, I’m Beyoncé.” he mumbles as he gets up. “Ok boys, be good, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He says cheerily, waving and leaving the pub.

Robert looks at Aaron’s hand still griping his arm, but quickly looks away, not wanting to bring Aaron’s attention to it. He knows if Aaron becomes aware he’ll remove it and he’s so starved for Aaron’s touch, he wants to prolong it as long as possible. Robert sighs as Aaron removes his hand anyway, grumbling about how hot it is as he struggles to get his hoodie off.

Robert stops him. “How about we go for a little walk instead, maybe sober you up a little bit? It’ll be cooler outside.”

Aaron nods, clumsily standing up from the table and unsteadily walking towards the door.

“Aaron, luv! Where do you think you’re going?” Chas calls from behind the bar.

“Out” he responds not slowing. Robert follows him, throwing over his should, “just going for a little walk Chas, sober him up a bit, I’ll bring him home in one piece.”

Chas huffs, “You better! Luv, just remember I’m only a call away if you need me.” She yells after Aaron as they leave.

Aaron laughs loudly, Robert falling into step beside him, ready to catch him if he stumbles again.

“Now what ya laughing at?” Robert asks.

“Mum, stealing lines from your song.” Realizing what he said he slaps Robert’s arm.

“Bloody hell, Rob! Stop asking bout the song!”

Robert laughs, “You brought it up! Come on Aaron, I wanna know, please!”

“Vic!” Aaron yells, causing Robert to jump. He looks up to see Vic leaving the shop.

Aaron waves exuberantly at her, she waves back uncertainly and heads toward them, Aaron throws his arm around her “Hey, Vic, ya all right?”

“Umm, I’m good, Aaron. Where’s Adam? Is he as bladdered as you?” She asks.

“No,” Aaron scoffs, “he was trying to be good, kept saying….” Robert interrupts him.

“I know what you’re doing, trying to change the subject, but I’m not giving up!” Aaron rolls his eyes.

“Ohh, What’s this now?” Vic asks looking smugly between them.

Robert smiles slyly at her and in his most charming voice says, “Victoria, my beautiful, amazing sister, I need you to tell me about this song!”, sliding his arm around her he leads her away from Aaron.

“Hey” Aaron groans, “Don’t you dare, Vic!” He trails behind them “Robert, slow down, I’m tired.” He whines.

Robert stops, turning back to him with a smile, “Come on then, wino. You need something to eat and some rest.”

Aaron scowls, “If I go back to mine, I’ll have my mum on my case, and I’ll just start thinking about the trial again.”

“You should come back to ours, I’ll make tea, we can watch a movie, have a laugh!” Vic chimes in.

“Sounds good to me, Aaron you in?”

Aaron stumbles, bumping into Robert who reaches out and puts his arm around his waist to steady him. Aaron leans his head against Robert’s shoulder without really noticing he's doing it.

“Do you have any beer?” He asks Vic.

Robert laughs at him. “Come on, lets get some food down you and then we’ll see about the beer.”

“Vic, you better text Chas, if I do it she’ll think I’ve kidnapped him or something.”

 

                                                            __________

 

The next morning Robert walks downstairs dressed in joggers and a t-shirt, he pauses to look over the back of the couch, smiling when he sees Aaron curled up, his arms tucked under his head, his mouth open, as he sleeps. He looks so beautiful and peaceful, Robert stares, unable to take his eyes off of him. He jumps, looking up guiltily as Vic clears her throat.

“Shhh,” he frowns at her shooing her into the kitchen and following silently behind her. “You’ll wake him.”

“Ha, Aaron sleeps like the dead when he’s drunk.” She chuckles.

Robert glares at her irrationally jealous that she knows that about Aaron. He softens as she hands him a cup of coffee.

“So, how are things with you two?” Vic asks him, leaning against the counter with her cup.

“Vic.” He says warningly.

“Come on Rob, you never talk to me. It’s just, you seem so much closer these days, but are you together or…”

“Vic, stop. We’re mates, and with the trial coming up he doesn’t need to worry about any of that other stuff. Right now, I just want to do whatever I can so he knows he’s not alone, and maybe get him to smile a little more, like last night. I think it was good for him.”

Vic bursts out laughing, she covers her mouth with her hand trying to stay quite. Robert frowns at her, “What?” He asks, annoyed.

Vic shakes her head, “I’m sorry, it’s just, the song, that was like almost exactly a line… Oh no, nope, I’m not saying anything else. I promised.” She puts her cup down, and turns to get a frying pan out of the cupboard.

Robert perks up at the mention of the song, “Come on Vic, it’s killing me, he kept bringing it up, but wouldn’t really tell me anything!” He whines.

She turns back to him frowning, “Rob, I promised Aaron I wouldn’t say anything. “But…” she says thoughtfully. She leaves the kitchen returning moments later with her iPod in her hand. “I never promised I wouldn’t listen to some music with my brother, while I make breakfast.”

Robert laughs proudly at her deviousness. She turns to him, her most threatening look on her face,

“I swear Robert Jacob Sugden, if you tell him I did this, you will regret it!”

He holds his hands up, trying to look innocent. “I won’t say a word.”

She turns back to snap her iPod into the speakers. As the song plays, Robert smiles seeing why Aaron is embarrassed by it, it’s definitely not his style of music, but the fact that it makes Aaron think of him causes his heart to flutter.

As the chorus repeats, Aaron practically falls into the kitchen.

“Vic! What the hell ya playin at? You promised!” He stumbles over to the iPod and yanks it out of the speaker, glaring at Vic. She shrugs her shoulders guiltily, “technically, I didn’t _say_ anything, I was just…” she tries to explain.

He holds up his hand, “Shhh, it hurts to bad for excuses.”

He groans covering his ears and stumbling to the table, collapsing into a chair across from a grinning Robert. Their eyes meet and Aaron moans dropping his head onto the table covering it with his arms. Robert can’t help the sappy smile he knows is on his face. He glances at Vic to see her grinning back at him. He rolls his eyes at her, and quietly asks,

“Vic, do you have any pain killer?”

She nods and reluctantly heads upstairs.

Robert makes Aaron a cup of coffee and sits it on the table in front of him.

Aaron peeks between his arms and spots the steaming mug, he sits up reaching for it while avoiding Robert’s eyes. Vic returns carrying a pill bottle and tosses it to Robert, he dumps out a couple and places them in front of Aaron.

“Here, take these.” he says gently.

Aaron rolls his eyes, “Ok, mum.”

“Hey! I’m not sure I like that comparison!”

“Then stop trying to take care of me all the time.” He growls, but with more fondness then anger.

“Never.” Robert smirks at him, going to help Vic with breakfast, as Aaron takes his pills with his coffee and returns his head to the table.

When they finish cooking, Robert trying to help, but mostly watching, he puts a plate down in front of Aaron.

“Eat up, and I’ll walk you home.”

Aaron frowns, still not looking him in the eye.

“Rob, I’m not a child. I don’t need my hand held across the street.”

“I know,” Robert takes a plate from Vic, smiling brightly at her in thanks, and sits across from Aaron.

“I just want to walk with you. Is that so horrible?” When Aaron doesn’t respond Vic says, “I’m sure Superman always walks Lois Lane to her door, well, flies her or something.”

Robert tries not to laugh, but can’t resist, Aaron chokes on the bite he has just taken, coughing and turning red.

“I would offer to give you the Heimlich but I wouldn’t want to be accused of trying to save your life.” Robert says nonchalantly, but pays close attention to Aaron making sure he really is ok.

Vic hands Aaron a glass of water. He gratefully takes a drink, all the while glaring at the both of them.

He sets the glass down hard, shoves his plate away from him and stands up from the table.

“Aaron, come on don’t be mad!” Robert laughs. “I’m sorry, we’ll stop. Won’t we Vic?” he says sternly.

Vic hums noncommittally.

“Not mad, just going home.” He mumbles heading to the living room to grab his shoes and hoodie. Robert clears the table of their dishes, he stops to kiss a still cooking Vic on the cheek.

“Thanks for breakfast, Vic.”

Aaron steps back into the kitchen.

“Cheers, Vic. Tell that lazy husband of yours I’ll see him tomorrow at work.”

He walks past Robert towards the door.

“You coming or what, Superman?”

Rob smiles as he follows him out the door.

Vic calls after them, “Aww, it’s your first pet name!”

Aaron rolls his eyes, slamming the door behind them.

Rob opens his mouth to speak, but Aaron interrupts, “If you call me Lois Lane, I will punch you.”

Robert snaps his mouth shut, his eyes sparkling as they walk side by side towards the pub.

Aaron breaks the silence suddenly, “It’s stupid, ok. The song thing, Vic was playing it in the food truck the other day, and some of the lines reminded me of you. It’s cheesy, and you were never supposed to find out cause it’s not a big deal. But you have been there for me the last couple of months and I appreciate it.”

They’ve reached the door of the pub as he was talking, but he keeps his eyes on the ground not looking at Robert.

“Well, I meant it when I said you aren’t on your own anymore.” Robert grins at him,

“And about the song, I know I’m not really Superman. Let’s face it Batman would probably be more accurate. He’s much more flawed then Superman. Actually, I’d probably consider myself more of a Deadpool, the anti-hero type…”

Aaron holds up his hand, shaking his head.

“Ok, I get it you’re a closet geek.”

Robert laughs, “I guess all my secrets are coming out these days.”

Aaron raises his eyebrow at him, “Coming out? Is that a pun?”

Robert smirks at him, stepping closer.

“Ya know, the song…” Robert starts.

Aaron interrupts with a groan, “Ugh, can’t we stop talking about that?”

“Umm, probably not, I like that it makes you think of me.” Robert responds.

Aaron rolls his eyes, but can’t stop the small grin that crosses his face.

“Hey,” Robert quips leaning closer to Aaron and whispering in his ear, “If you ask nicely, I might tell you about the songs that remind me of you.”

He freezes at Aaron’s sharp intake of breath, he inhales Aaron’s scent wishing he could wrap his arms around him, but he knows they’re not at that place yet. He steps away turning to head home.

Aaron snaps out of it and spins around.

“Songs? You mean there’s more then one?”

Robert stops walking and turns back to Aaron, “Yup, got a whole playlist actually.”

Aaron shakes his head in disbelief. “Seriously, Robert? Come on!”

Robert smirks at him “Maybe I’ll see you in the pub later, you can try and convince me to share it with you.” He turns and walks away, a wide grin on his face.

Aaron stares after him, his face softening as he watches Robert walk away. He knows what Robert just did, giving him something else to think about other then the upcoming trial, and he’s grateful, but he also knows it’s going to drive him crazy. He heads inside already thinking of ways to get the information out of Robert.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a small playlist in my head of songs that make Robert think of Aaron, if anyone is interested let me know.


End file.
